dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Nishka
Nishka is one of the main characters in Tomb of Annihilation. Bio Nishka was born in war-torn lands. The discord there had gone on for so long that nobody remembered why it had started. As petty warlords took what power they could, people suffered and died. Thieves and rogues scrounged over the mess in their wake. The worst crimes were committed in the name of securing “peace.” Larger armies rolled over the land like storms. And new villains sought power wherever they could. Nishka first picked up a weapon when she was a child, forced into martial service by a man who needed an army. She made her first kill not long after, in defense of a neighbor who had decided he would rather die than fight any more. As long as she can remember, she has felt Tempus’ approval when warriors fight with honor and his disgust when cowards take advantage or bloodthirsty fools engage in valueless battle. She has been so aware of him that his values became hers. By living according to his teachings, she survived and made it out of the turmoil that is Garagos’ glory. She arrived at a temple and became an acolyte of Tempus. She grew up studying and fighting. Her primary mentor was a grizzled priest, Swordmaster Karka. Very occasionally she would follow a priest into the world on a mission -strictly to support and learn. She has spent most of her life in one Foehammer temple or another. Study at the temple was mostly martial. Every day she was pushed her to physical and emotional limits. She learned to use and maintain weapons and armor. She learned first aide, basic and improvised medicine. The extent of her book-learning was military history, strategy, and practical considerations for using and maintaining an army. Petitioners and devotees would come to stay at the temple. A horse merchant, named Pali, taught Nishka to ride the massive warhorses; though she broke her arm in the study of it. Medrash, a dragonborn from the Order of the Broken Blade, taught her to cook for an army on the move. Medrash would accompany his cooking lessons with long recitations of religious military history. Eventually it became obvious that she had learned all she could in the temple. The rest of her education would have to be among different people, on new battlefields, amidst new conflict. So she travels. Wherever she goes, she feels compelled to teach the word of Tempus through her actions. And she spreads his influence wherever his guidance is not felt. Most recently, in the midst of her questing, the temples have become concerned about a new sickness that seems to be targeting those who had previously benefited from the gods’ favor. Nishka stopped in to speak with a nearby priest of Tempus. The priest passed on to her a request for support regarding the disease. She accepted the duty readily and is on her way to Baldur’s gate. Appearance Human woman, about 5'7" in armor. She has black hair that just touches her shoulders, heavy black eyebrows, and large brown eyes. Her expressions are usually kind, patient, and welcoming. She meets people's eyes and is genuinely interested in who they are. Without armor, she looks smaller and younger than her actual 28 years. She looks like an fresh-faced, eager to learn-and-be-helpful, kid. Personality Nishka is here to learn from other warriors and new battles. She is kind and receptive of other people. She prefers to observe and ask questions, not push herself to the center of attention. She wants to support the warriors that please Tempus in any way she is able. And if she can't help, she wants to bear witness. An adrenaline enthusiast, she enjoys competition, gambling, and physical exertion. Death and ruin, freely risked, is all in good fun. But she tempers her fun with responsibility; she won't carelessly risk what will interfere with her duties. She also enjoys wargames and strategy, though she is still developing her skill. Incidentally, she thinks better while moving. Nishka hates hunting. She has very little patience, and almost no ability to stealth. She prefers to get her food from an animal that will challenge her head-on. Nishka has spent the last sixteen years trying to outgrow her childhood scars. What she finds unforgivable is someone trying to pervert the purity and honor of war. Various -often innocuous- things remind her of the crimes she witnessed that led her to Tempus. When her memories take over, the majority of the personality she has cultivated is stripped away. She reverts to the child -the refugee- that was so striking even the God of Battles took notice. She is absolutely without fear. She walks into battle like a shepherd walking among his flock. And she will strike without hesitation or remorse at any person who has earned her attention. Secret: Her most closely held secret is the feeling she gets when her early memories are triggered, and she has no target or no ability to fight. Righteous anger and divine smiting give way to a fear-based rage. She wants to destroy everything blindly, and indiscriminately lash out. To see the land razed under fire and bloodshed. She believes this instinct may be the result of being born under the god Garagos' influence. She is deeply afraid that it may indicate she is not worthy of Tempus. Info * Personality Traits: I'm kind, patiently observant with all kinds of people. Until action is required. * Ideals: Integrity. I will not allow this world to subvert the purity and beauty of war. I am an example. * Bonds: Everything I do is to improve this world. Tempus, the temples, and brave warriors are my teachers and allies. * Flaws: Neither death nor ruin are a deterrent to the glory of Tempus. Stats Feats & Proficiencies Heavy Weapon Master (feat) War Caster (feat) Tools: Cooks Utensils Armor: Heavy, Medium, Light, Shields Weapon: Simple, Martial Language: Common, Giant Skills: Athletics, Insight, Medicine, Religion, Survival Known Spells/ Abilities Ritual Casting Focus War Priest Channel Divinity: Turn Undead, Guided Strike Destory Undead Cantrips and 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Level Cleric spells (4, 3, 2 spell slots): preferred spells emphasize buffs and healing Inventory & Magic Items Personal Treasure: a beat up dagger that she had on her when she first entered the temple of the Foehammer. In a ritual battle, she used it to pierce Swordmaster Karka before healing him with a spell. Longsword, Shortbow, Shield, Chain Mail, Healers Kit Explorer's Pack, Holy symbols, Cooks Utensils, Vestments Chain Mail +1